Chief Executive Officer
' thumb|300px|right|BBHQ CEO Battle'The Chief Exectutive Officer (better known as "The CEO," or simply as just "CEO") is the main antagonist in the game contrary to popular belief (see Chairman. NOTE: The Chairman may or may not be released in the future - if he is, then Chairman may become the main antagonist of the game.)The C.E.O is the boss of Bossbot HQ (or boss of the Bossbots) CEO Battle You are set with Bossbot Disguises, waiting is a Pig in a Suit, Good Ol' Giggles, also 4 Cogs, with white suits, you have entered The Kitchen! Then you take your disguises off and you'll have to fight 31 v2.0 cogs!. Soon when you finish them off the CEO will boss you to serve his banquet. Then you will pick up Cog "Food" from the conveyor belts. The Cog "Food" actually is toon food, which actually poisons cogs. You have roughly 2 to 3 minutes to destroy most to all the cogs that are sitting at the tables. When time runs out, you will face the remaining cogs, if there's any left. If you make feed all of the cogs enough times and they all are gone, then you will only have to fight one The Big Cheese v2.0. When you are done with this, you face the C.E.O. From here, you can squirt him with seltzer bottles from the tables or using golf balls at the entrance. Watch out for the "FORE", the "FORE" causes 15 point laff deduction from your laff. The food including a sandwich, ranging from 1 to 4 laff points , but be careful, as the battle goes, the conveyor belts will cease to operate. NOTE: The longer the battle goes on, the CEO will say at some point, "It's time to reorganize." When he does, his Golf Club will turn Green, His attacks get more powerful and faster, he moves faster, and worse, he shuts off one of the belts(the belt he shuts off is random every time). When he says "Now let's downsize.", his club turns red, his speed of attacks and speed he moves at increase along with attack power, and he shuts off the final belt, so it would pay to have some Unite heal phrases, or have some friends who have some, because trust me, you will need them. When the battle is over He yells'' The chairman won't like this!'' and Gets Demoted to a a flunky, the weakest bossbot of all Cogs. Then you will Do the Victory Dance. Hope you enjoyed this! 14:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC)14:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC)14:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC)~ Trivia *He is the strongest boss in the game (unless if the Chairman is released.) *The C.E.O. is the only bossbot to not wear a brown suit. (excluding white waiter suits) *The C.E.O. was originally going to be on a golf cart but the idea was changed. *At the end of the battle the CEO shouts "No! The Chairman won't like this!" Because of this line many toons have wondered if there is going to be a stronger boss. *Pink Slip depend on the type of suit you're wearing Flunky to Corparate Raider suits, you will result as a table of raiders, Raiders can give you about 1-3 slips. When there is a Big Cheese in your group they will make the tables full of Cheeses! Which can give you 2-5 pink slips, the maximum pink slips you can carry is 200. *When golfing you need 3-4 toons, make sure you aim for his treads and they will turn red, making his attacks weaker, and slows him down for just seconds. *The CEO's head simply seems to resemble a giant skelecog. *After the CEO yells "No! The chairman wont like this!" he transforms into a Flunky. The reason may be that he was demoted and put to the very bottom of the Corporate ladder of Bossbots. Category:Bossbots Category:Cogs Category:Boss Category:Special Cogs Category:Cog HQs Category:Skelecogs Category:Cog Battles Category:Boss Awards Category:Bossbot Headquarters